1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pixel capable of being driven at a low driving frequency and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume have been developed. Weight and volume are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT). The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
The organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has high response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at intersections of power lines. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode, at least two transistors including a drive transistor, and at least one capacitor.
The organic light emitting display includes four frames in a period of 16.6 ms as illustrated in FIG. 1 in order to realize a 3D image. Among the four frames, a first frame displays a left image and a third frame displays a right image. A second frame and a fourth frame display a black image.